


And Goodnight You

by rosegoldwords



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwords/pseuds/rosegoldwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i actually love innocently sleeping in the same beds friends. idk why. it’s one of my favorite things”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Goodnight You

**Author's Note:**

> my first phanfic. i'm giving into my inner demons. yay.
> 
> disclaimer: phan is not real and i am in no way claiming this couple is real. i just ship them kinda hard.

_“I’m living with Phil this year!”_

It’s their first night in the new apartment, and so far Dan isn’t loving it. Maybe it’s the lack of wifi, or the fact that they have no furniture and he’s currently sleeping on an air mattress, but Manchester just doesn’t feel like home. At least, not yet.

It’s currently two-something in the morning, and Dan is wide awake. But not because he usually finishes dinner by ten pm and he doesn’t even get into bed until midnight; no, tonight he was genuinely tired after moving some things in, and he really wants to just go to sleep. He doesn’t think that sleep isn’t happening, because he’s been laying in bed, awake for damn near two hours, and all he can think about is how Manchester doesn’t feel like home.

He’s trying to look on the positive side of things and convince himself that this is going to be a good thing - no a great thing. He’s already lived on his own before because of uni, so that’s nothing new or scary to him. And he reminds himself that his uni hall didn’t feel like home to him either. This apartment will be better because now not only does he have a real room, and a real kitchen with a breakfast bar, and other real home-like features, but now he isn’t even alone because he’s got Phil as a flatmate. They just need to get furniture, and wifi, and just make the whole place homey, and everything will be fine.

Except right now it kind of sucks. Because for one, he’s laying on an air mattress in his room and for some reason, the wind sounds extra loud tonight, and even though he’s got a jumper on and about two duvets, he’s cold. And lonely, which he chides himself for because Phil is literally right down the hall.

But it’s two am, and Dan is cold and lonely. And Manchester doesn’t feel like home.

Dan also can’t turn his brain off. He keeps thinking about paying rent, and getting evicted, and all kinds of other horrible things that make his chest tight with anxiety. Because when he can’t sleep, he starts thinking of about fifty worse-case scenarios, before he feels like he’s literally going to throw up.  
It’s two am, and Dan wants the wind to shut up so he feels less cold. Maybe then he can forget about being cold and lonely. Maybe then he can pretend that Manchester feels like home.

Another ten minutes pass, and he still can’t sleep or make himself feel better, so he does the only thing he can think of. Dan wraps his duvet around himself and staggers up to his feet, dragging them as he walks down the hall to Phil’s room.

In the short time it takes him to get outside of Phil’s door, Dan’s managed to convince himself that maybe he should leave his friend alone, that Phil’s probably sound asleep and wouldn’t want to be woken up. But at the same time, Dan knows that Phil really wouldn’t mind, and he slowly turns the knob and lets himself inside.

“Phil?” he whispers, nearing closer and closer to Phil’s bed - yeah, he’s got a bed, and Dan’s sleeping on an air mattress. But he isn’t jealous or anything. “Phil?” Phil grunts in his sleep, and Dan’s sure he can hear him. He sits on the edge of his friend’s bed, and gently nudges him away. “Phil, wake up!

Phil mumbles something incoherent for a moment as he awakes, and then asks Dan if anything’s on fire.

Dan just rolls his eyes and nudges him again. “Phil!”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Phil groans, rolling over so he’s lying on his back, and for a split second, Dan feels bad about waking him.

“I can’t sleep,” Dan tells him. “And I’m cold.”

“So your solution was to wake me up?” Phil asks, his eyes still closed.

Dan shrugs even though Phil can’t see him. “Well I was sort of wondering…” Dan trails off, biting his lip a little.

Phil’s lips quiver a little, as if he’s fighting off a smile, and Dan’s cheeks redden. “Wondering?” Phil asks as he rolls over onto his side.

Dan sighs. “Don’t act all thick,” he mumbles.

Phil chuckles lightly, but wordlessly throws back his blanket back and moves over a little. Dan smiles and instantly disregards his duvet, climbing under Phil’s and rests his head on one of his pillows. Phil’s arm drops back down, covering Dan with the duvet and resting his arm atop of the younger boy. “Um, Phil?”

“Shut up,” Phil mumbles. “You said you were cold.” Dan doesn’t question it, and he simply snuggles against his friend. Nestled against Phil, Dan smiles a little as he finally begins to drift off, the feeling of loneliness squashed almost immediately and warmth overtaking his entire body. Dan hums a little in his sleep. Phil’s arms feel like home.

This isn’t the last time they lay in bed together at night. For the first couple of nights in their new apartment, even after Dan’s bed finally makes it way into his room, the younger boy goes into his friend’s room in the wee hours of the night. Sometimes he wakes Phil up and asks if he can sleep in his bed with him; he’ll claim that he just can’t fall asleep, or that he’s convinced the girl from The Ring is under his bed and Phil doesn’t say much - mostly because he’s half asleep - and just lets him in his bed with him. Some nights, when it’s really late, Dan just makes himself at home in Phil’s bed without waking him up, and rests under his covers until he falls asleep. Sometimes Phil’s the one who comes into Dan’s room at night, sleeping in his bed and Dan likes that because it makes him feel less like he’s invading Phil’s space all of the time. It doesn’t happen every night, but it happens just enough that the two of them get used to it. Almost as if it’s a routine.

Dan doesn’t know why, but there’s just something comforting about sharing a bed with Phil. It’s completely innocent, it’s not like they do anything. But when Dan feels Phil next to him with an arm snaked around him, hugging him to his chest, he feels at home. All of his stress and anxiety melts away, and he finds himself falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Dan only sleeps in Phil’s bed for about a week at first, but in that week, Manchester’s never felt more like home.

_“We’re definitely staying in this apartment for another six months”_

When they move to London, they’re both older now and Dan feels a little silly about needing to have Phil by his side to fall asleep. After all, he’s twenty-one; he should be fine in their new apartment. He should be able to fall asleep all on his own.

But he can’t. No matter how many pillows he sleeps with and cuddles with, it’s not the same as cuddling with Phil. And during the first week in their new London home, Dan feels that unwanted cold loneliness that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He doesn’t like it one bit, but he can’t swallow his pride and go to Phil’s room. He’s a big boy now, he can handle a couple of nights on his own - that’s what he tells himself when he’s standing outside of Phil’s room. He tells himself that every night for a week before crawling back into the cold loneliness that is his bed.

No matter how many blankets he wraps himself up with, no matter how many pillows he snuggles with, it doesn’t make him feel better. It doesn’t feel like home.

It’s the fourth night this week, and Dan feels like he hasn’t slept a wink. His eyes actually ache at this point, as he lays awake in his bed, staring at the wall. His head hurts and that isn’t helping him fall asleep, and eventually he trudges out of his bed but he doesn’t go to Phil’s room. Instead he goes into their new living room and throws himself on the couch, tangling himself up in his duvet and grabbing the remote, deciding to look for a program that would put him to sleep. Sighing to himself, Dan pulls his blanket up to his chin, trying to get comfortable, and he closes his eyes, hoping that he’ll fall asleep soon.

Dan has no idea what time it is (frankly, because he doesn’t want to know) but he figures that it’s early in the morning, and no matter what movie or tv show he puts on, he’s still wide awake. Frustrated, he groans loudly and rolls over on the couch rather harshly, which causes him to fall off and land rather hard on the floor.

“Dan? Is that you?”

He hears Phil’s voice ring out in the somewhat silence in the living room, and rubbing the back of his head, he sits up and calls out,“Yeah, it’s me.”

“I thought it was Slenderman or something,” Phil’s saying as he walks into the living room and Dan tries to smile, just a little. “What’re you doing out here at four in the morning?” he asks him.

The brunette sighs, resting his head on the couch cushion. “I couldn’t sleep,”

“Again? That’s, what, the third time this week?”

“Fourth,” Dan replies, stifling a yawn because he’s exhausted just thinking about the lack of sleep he’s gotten recently.

“Do you want to come in my room with me?” Phil asks him, and Dan instantly wants to jump up and leap into Phil’s bed. But he contains himself. Or at least he tries to.

“Oh, yeah, I mean. If you don’t mind,” he stutters a little, climbing to his feet.

Phil slugs an arm around Dan’s shoulders and guides him towards his room after Dan shuts the television off. “You could’ve came in earlier you know,” he says. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Dan shrugs. “I figured I should’ve been able to fall asleep on my own by now. And I didn’t want to bother you…”

He can’t see it but Phil rolls his eyes and more or less shoves Dan inside of his room. “Don’t be thick, you know I don’t mind.”

Dan smiles and climbs into Phil’s bed, pulling his friend’s blanket up to cover him but it’s not until he feels Phil’s arms around him does he fully relax. “Goodnight,” Phil mumbles next to him and Dan can feel his breath tickling his skin. It feels hot, but Dan just feels warm for the first time all week.

“Night,” Dan sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. He feels Phil rest his head on his shoulder, his arm looped around Dan’s middle, and the brunette boy feels himself drifting asleep. He can feel Phil’s chest against his side, rising and falling in a soothing rhythm. It’s quiet enough for him to hear Phil’s heartbeat and his own, the two sounds combining into one soothing lullaby.

And just like every other time before, Dan feels at home.


End file.
